And If Tomorrow
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: Rosette and Chrno have a moment while staying at the cabin. [CxR, OneShot]


**And If Tomorrow...**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** This is my first Chrno x Rosette fanfiction. Wooooooot. dances This takes place in the six months that they're inthe cabin in the mountains. This is just a random little moment between them while they were up there.

**-o-**

Rosette smiled as she carried a basket of laundry outside. The spring air rushing at her as she opened the door of the cabin they had shared for almost two months now. There wasn't much laundry to do, but she had spilt tea on her dress and it needed urgent cleaning. She quickly pinned it up on the make-shift laundry line Chrno had made out of a piece of wire and two nails he had found in the shed behind the house.

It was fun living like this, withclose tonothing to do, just each other to keep company. A little money for just food andthe basic needs.That was all they really needed, and in truth, wanted. The rush of the pastfour years had taken such a toll on them,what they needed this time alone, to just be with each other, where they belonged.

" Rosette..." Chrno grumbled quietly as he stepped onto the porch, rubbing his eyes. His hair was out of his braid and ruffled. She smiled at him.

" I'm just putting my skirt up." She said quietly, blushing a little.

" I'm really sorry about spilting on you...I forgot I had to board up a hole in the floor and...I tripped..."

Chrno closed his eyes tightly andwaited for a reprocussion, but none came. " It's okay." She smiled, was all she said.

The purple-haired devil smiled. _Rosette sure is peaceful these days..._

She had grown less stressed, less sadand slept easier nowadays that her worries of Joshua and Aion had disappeared. She knew Joshua was safe, and that Aion was gone. Chrno walked up to Rosette and smiled, moving her bangs off her forehead, the scar of a cross still there, but it was ignored as he looked her straight into her azure eyes.

" Chrno?" She asked quietly as she realized what he was doing.

" It's nothing." He said softly, " You just seem so different since we came here."

She blushed more around the cheeks, " And you seem to have gotten lazier. You haven't let me braid your hair in two days almost." Rosette huffed.

" What's wrong with having it down once in a while?" Chrno whined.

" But it always gave me something to do." Rosette smiled, taking Chrno's hand. She walked him over to the porch, that held a bench-swing. She sat him in front ofher and took his hair into her hands, split it into three pieces and started twisting and overlapping carefully.

" Having fun?" Chrno laughed after a moment.

" Of course." Rosette smiled. " I always used to have so much fun braiding your hair before. I missed doing it everyday when I'd see you up at the lake."

" That was when I first met you, you were little then." Chrno laughed.

" I was still taller then you." Rosette snickered. " I still am now, shorty."

Chrno grumbled something Rosette didn't quite hear, " Yeah, but I'm older." Chrno smiled. " _Way_ older." They both laughed together.

The conversation stopped and Rosette continued to braid. Chrnogradually startedto doze off, until Rosette broke his daze.

" Chrno?" She asked quietly, half-way done, yet stopping where she was.

" Yes, Rosette?" Chrno asked, a little worried.

" Thank you. I'm...I'm really happy we can spend all my time together here, with nobody else." She said, choking on her words. Chrno felt a stab at his heart as he heard _all my time._

" It's no problem. We needed this. We need _our_ time."

" B-But, you don't have to..." Rosette stopped, "...you know, with me."

Chrno turned to Rosette and smiled, " I know, but I _want_ to. I don't...I don't think I would know what to do with myself if you were gone. I lived for the past four years, by your side. And...I don't want it any other way. Life or death, Rosette."

By the time Chrno had finished, Rosette's cheeks were stained with tears. Chrno smiled sadly at her and he turned around to face her. He cupped her cheek in her hand and she pressed her head against his hand. " It's just...how I feel about you." Chrno continued. " Even when we die, that won't change."

" Oh, Chrno..." She sobbed, wrapping her arms around Chrno and pulling their bodies together. " I wish...I wish things were different." She said, her tears staining his shirt. " I wish, even when we're gone, we could stay here...in solitude..."

" Don't worry. We will. Always." Chrno smiled, kissing Rosette's wet cheek. She quickly grabbed hold of his free hand, lacing their hands togetherand squeezed tightly.

" I love you, Chrno..." She smiled, wiping her tears away with her free hand.

" Same here...Rosette." He smiled, kissing her lips softly. It was slow and sweet. Rosette squeezed Chrno's hand harder and Chrno broke the kiss. " That hurt." Chrno laughed and blushed, " Uh, yourhand, not the kiss."Her blushed a deeper red, " T-The kiss was good."

They both looked at each other and laughed together in each others arms.

**-o-**

**A/N:** Yeah, my first Chrno x Rosette fanfiction. I hope everybody liked it. :D I cried while writing it. It was just so sad.


End file.
